


Dear Friend,

by Remustrash



Series: the moon and the stars [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Coming Out, Epistolary, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sirius Black, Getting Together, Humor, Idiots in Love, James Potter is a Good Friend, Letters, Love Confessions, M/M, idk how to tag, lots and lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remustrash/pseuds/Remustrash
Summary: Remus and Sirius exchange a series of letters during the summer. Lots of flirting and bad jokes, including the mention of Remus as the new Wise Bent Wizard and the creation, by Sirius, of the W.A.N.G (Werewolves and Allies of the Newly Gay). Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: the moon and the stars [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085292
Comments: 29
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WanderingBandurria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingBandurria/gifts).



> So, I've had this written down on paper for ages. Now, during this quarantine, I have found the time to transcribe it to my computer. I will upload the letters as I transcribe them, in short chapters, but I guess I'll be finished soon. Enjoy!

Dear Moony, 

I feel deeply, terribly betrayed. How come Prongs knew you’ve been shagging some muggle in that sad, lonely town of yours and I didn’t? You’re lucky he’s bad at keeping secrets, because you wouldn’t have wanted to witness my rage if I’d found out through  Wormtail that you’re no longer a pure, innocent virgin. 

But yes, I forgive you, no need to beg. Though I wouldn’t be opposed to some ass-kissing (whether the literal or the figurative type is up to you. Cheeky wink.). Anyway. Tell me more about this fling of yours. Or is it serious? James didn’t give me a lot of details, the prat. Couldn’t bribe him either, even when I told him I had the latest super secret and totally guaranteed to succeed plan to get Evans to go out with him. Which makes me think you both are hiding something. What is it, Moonybeans? Please tell me, please! I would tell you about  _ my _ sex life, but it’s practically non-existant. And by “practically” I mean not at all, unless you count wanking off in the dark trying not to wake Prongs up (he says I should do it in the bathroom, but is there a less atmospheric place to get one going?).

I’ll be waiting next to the window for your owl, Moony, don’t take long! I want to know EVERYTHING.

Your hurt but forgiving friend, 

Padfoot

* * *

Dear Padfoot, 

First of all, please don’t write the words “cheeky wink” ever again. Trust me, it’s best for everyone. Second, I find it deeply disturbing that you consider wanking off next to a sleeping James atmospheric enough to, and I quote, “get you going.” I refuse to do any kind of ass-kissing, by the way (unless you’re offering something worthy in exchange? A couple of chocolate bars will do, I think). 

That said, I do apologize for keeping the shagging thing from you. I just needed time to think, and I knew you’d be all excited and asking for details I could not give you yet. James, contrary to what Lily might think, is a good listener. He doesn’t ask many questions, you know? However, I am ready to calm your curiosity a bit now. So yes, I did lose my virginity (though that is indeed a silly concept, don’t you think?) and I still think you’ve always been weirdly obsessed with me doing so.

It’s going well. We understand each other. And it’s nothing serious, not yet at least. I don’t think I’m quite ready for that. 

Do you have any further questions?

Your no longer virginal friend, 

Moony

* * *

Dear Sexually Experienced Moony, 

I am APPALLED that you would think Prongs out of anyone gets my panties all wet, when we both know you’re the only one I’d give up my sweet innocence for. As for the ass-kissing, I don’t think you understand clearly that you’d be kissing MY ass. Isn’t that enough of a reward?

I can’t believe you out of the four of us is the first to actually have sex. I do have questions and a whole bunch of them, thank you very much. About the sex thing itself and about that chick you’ve been going at it with. What’s it like? What’s she like?

Did you last like two minutes the first time or are you some kind of Sex God? Because if any of the four of us would kill at sex, it surely would be you. The sweet-looking ones are always the worst, they say. Or is it “woolf in the streets, puppy in the sheets?”

I want to know all the dirty details. 

Your still very much virginal friend, 

Padfoot

* * *

Dear Innocent Sweet Padfoot, 

I think I need to clear something up. I’ve been mustering up the courage to tell you lot for a while and, after some encouragement from this person I’m seeing, I think I’m finally ready to let it all out. So, here it goes! Please don’t hate me.

I’m bent.

Or something like that.

Please, please, don’t stop talking to me! It’s actually very funny. Maybe if the fucker who bit me had known I was going to turn up queer he would’ve spared me the extra suffering, don’t you think? I promise, if you stay my friend there are hundreds of potential jokes to be made at my expense.

But yeah, I like boys. Shit, I like boys so much it hurts in my belly. Are there support groups for queer werewolves? I don’t think that’s even a thing. Should I start one?

It’s not that I don’t like girls. I think girls are lovely, and I think I could even love one to be honest. They “get me going” just the same, you know? It’s weird, I don’t even know what I am. I just know I like this boy I’ve been seeing A LOT. And I like the sex a lot, a lot.

Now that you know, do you still want to know all the dirty details?

Sorry for the rambling,

Remus


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Somehow Bent Moony, 

What do you mean “or something like that?” I need clear answers. It’s for a project.

I’m offended you’d even think I could hate you. The only way I could hate you for shagging a boy would be if that boy was Snivellus. 

You should totally start a club for queer werewolves! That sounds awesome! I have a name for you and everything. What do you think of “W.A.N.G : the Werewolves and Allies of the Newly Gay”. The “allies” part is so that we all can join. Do you like it??

Of course I want to know all the details! About this boy, but also about the sex. Sex is sex, after all, and you’re still the most experienced of all of us. Please tell me about the awesome, gay sex you’re having. Teach me all your secrets, oh Wise Bent Wizard!

Your willing disciple, 

* * *

Padfoot

Dear Willing Disciple, 

I kindly accept the title of Wise Bent Wizard. I hope Dumbledore doesn’t mind me taking up his place, though.

I’m happy you don’t hate me. I didn’t think you would, but it’s nice to know for sure. What do you think Pete will say? Sorry that I told James first, but you can be a bit bad at keeping secrets. I needed time.

As for me shagging Snape, are we sure Sam’s not Severus in disguise? I’ll be on the lookout for signs of a polyjuice potion. And yeah, his name’s Sam. He’s tall, and broad, and has dark hair that falls all over his face. He’s funny and smart, though perhaps a bit closed-minded I must admit (which is ironic, him being gay and all). 

As much as I enjoy being called an experience sex wizard, Sirius, I’m not ready to teach you about the inner workings of gay sex. Read a book or something. Actually, if you do find a book on that topic, I’d like to borrow it.

There is a detail I feel I should tell you, though. Remember how you told me once oral sex seemed a bit gross? Well, yeah, it’s not. Like, at all. I recommend you have someone go down on you asap. It’s a matter of most urgency. Someone needs to show you the light, mate, and I’d be willing to do it if just to put you out of your blow-job free life. Ha, I’m joking, of course.

You can join my club, by the way. 

Yours truly,

Remus Lupin

President of the super exclusive W.A.N.G Club.

* * *

Dear Mr. President, 

Are you kidding? You should totally invite Old Dumby to our club. Bet he has all sorts of dirty stories to contribute to our meetings.

I think Peter won’t mind. He’ll be fine as long as you keep being his main chocolate provider. We all know his love for you is conditional. 

Hey, Sam sounds nice. 

About your offer to go down on me, I kind of hope you wouldn’t be joking. Which is a joke. It’s a joke, Moony, mate. Besides, I think Sam would mind.

Thanks for your wisdom, Old Master

Padfoot

  
  


* * *

Mr. New Vice President of the W.A.N.G.,

See? I made you Vice President. I’m such a good friend!

I guess you’re right about Pete. I think I’ll write to him soon. Thanks for easing my mind.

“Nice”? That’s all you have to say? I don’t think you understand the fact that he is HOT, and FUNNY. What else could I hope for?

Yours, 

Moony

P.s.: Sam will have to get over it. How shall we start our oh so tragic love affair?

  
  


* * *

Dear Good Friend, 

Okay. I’m sorry I didn’t ask more questions about Sam. But you know, you’ve already got a HOT and FUNNY man in your life, so what do you need another for? I know he gives you good sex, but...

I’ve been toying around with a spell that can turn any phallic-looking vegetable into a dildo. Just for you Moony. It’ll be my birthday present. Super special for my special friend! Mrs. Potter caught me trying the spell yesterday and now she wants to give me “the talk”. Which is more than awkward because _my_ parents never talked to me about sex. Well, only to tell me I should have it some day with my wife to procreate and continue the pure bloodline.

Now that I think about it, maybe it’s for the best to have that talk.

Wish me luck,

Sirius

P.s.: Meet you at the light of a not-full moon in the hopefully near future, my love?

* * *

Dear Poor Sirius,

Have you had the talk yet with Mrs. Potter? Poor her, poor you. None deserve to see each other’s face while she tries to explain to you what some men get down to in the dark. And you’re not even gay, ha.

Thanks in advance for the present, I promise I’ll make good use of it. Though it must be a downer for you, since it’ll be the only present you’ve given me that you can’t borrow. 

It’s okay you didn’t ask too many questions about Sam, I hope you’ll be able to ask him someday soon. I want you to meet him someday, considering he has asked me to be his BOYFRIEND. Can you believe that? I haven’t told him anything yet, but I’m thinking it might be nice. 

Yours, 

Remus

P.S.: I’m sorry, my darling, but our tragic affair might have to come to an end. I may be taken, after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading comments during my isolation days. They make this hell so much more bearable.  
> Thanks for reading and commenting xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but I wanted to leave you all with that cliff-hanger at the end muaaahahaha

Dear Sirius,

Is everything okay? I haven’t heard from you in a while. James is not answering my letters either, and Pete says he hasn’t heard from you two in a month. Please let me know if I did something wrong. 

I miss you,

Remus

* * *

Sirius,

I’m starting to get scared. What did I do? Or did something happen? James just sent me a note saying everything is okay and that he’ll write soon, but he didn’t mention you. Is all this because of me and Sam? I told him I’m still thinking about the boyfriend thing, but I might say yes. Does that bother you two? That I’m gay? I know you said you didn’t care but…

Please, just answer me,

Remus

  
  


* * *

Dear Remus,

I’m sorry I didn’t respond to your letter sooner, but I was a bit busy freaking out. But I’m ready to tell you.

Pick me. Don’t pick Sam. 

Please, pick me? 

I’m not joking. I don’t want you to be his boyfriend. I don’t want you to have a boyfriend unless I’m the boyfriend in question. 

I talked to James. He thinks I’ll ruin the Marauders if I tell you I think I am in love with you. But there, I said it. Moony, I think I am in love with you. And I know our friendship is stronger than this, that we can work this out together if we need to, but I can’t hold it in anymore. 

I’m IN LOVE with you. 

Fuck, I know it sounds crazy but I’ve been thinking about it and it makes all the sense in the world. When you told me you liked blokes, I felt so damn happy, and I couldn’t explain why. Knowing about Sam, however, made me sad in a way I couldn’t understand either. I laid on my bed every night and couldn’t stop thinking about him making you laugh, taking you on dates, having sex with you, holding your hand, and it made me so mad it hurt in my chest.

I think you’re so hot, Moony. But not in the way I know James is kind of hot, you know, objectively, but in a totally gay, want-to-suck-your-face every time you smile way. 

Also I’m like 45% sure you might feel the same way. At least a little. Allow me to do some ass-kissing here and quote that old book you like so but: _“Amor, ch'a nullo amato amar perdona.”_

I love you, Remus. I do. But don’t be afraid to break my heart. I know you well enough to predict you will work yourself up thinking I will hate you if you reject me. I won’t. I couldn’t. 

I love you, as a friend, as more, you decide.

Yours, always, 

Sirius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Amor, ch'a nullo amato amar perdona" is a quote in Italian from Dante's Inferno. It translates, basically, "to love, who doesn't except someone who's loved from loving."
> 
> Leave a comment and I'll upload the final chapter sooner;) lol I'm joking, but please leave a comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I'm uploading the ending now haha you're welcome. It's short, like always, sorry!

It’s been two weeks since Sirius sent the letter, the one in which he confessed to Remus he’s in love with him. Now he sits in frustrated silence, looking down at the parchment on which he’s currently writing:

Remus,

Please, please write to me. I’m sorry I said anything. Forget about it. I rather be your friend than have you not 

talk to me at all. Just, please, answer.  I’m sure I will…

He crumbles up the paper and throws it against the wall, then grabs his head, cursing at the angry tears spilling from his eyes. 

“You need to give him some time,” says a voice from the door. Sirius doesn’t look at James. He can’t, he can’t look at him and accept the other boy might have been right with his advice.

“Don’t you dare say ‘I told you so,’” he warns. 

“Pads.” He senses James walking closer and feels a hand pose on his shoulder. “I’m not happy you’re suffering. You know that, you have to know that”

Sirius sighs, now feeling a bit guilty for thinking badly of his brother. He looks out the open window to the grey clouds covering the sky. He can smell the rain in the air, and he’s relieved to know there’s a storm coming. Otherwise, he’d grab the motorbike and drive to Remus’ demanding an answer, which he knows it’s not fair. 

“I just wish he’d talk to me,” he says, and James squeezes his shoulder. 

* * *

That night, Sirius turns into his animagus form to try and sleep, but it’s no use. The noise of the storm outside keeps waking him up, though in another occasion the sound of the restless rain hitting against the window would soothe him to sleep. 

The dog suddenly raises its ears. It can hear something that Sirius hadn’t noticed before. The raindrops hitting the window glass don’t sound like raindrops at all. He transforms back into his human self and rushed to put his pyjama trousers and a t-shirt on, then approaches the window. 

“What the…” he says, shocked. He blinks, unsure of what he’s seeing. But he’s still there, soaked under the pouring rain. He gestures for Sirius to come down. 

Sirius takes his wand from the nightstand and runs down the stairs, not caring if he makes too much noise. He opens the door, and there he is. Remus, trembling and wet, a guilty smile on his face. 

“Can I come in,” he asks in a shaky voice.

Sirius is too shocked to say anything, so he just moves aside to let Remus in. Once he is inside, he offers his wand to Remus, who shakes his head, takes his own wand from his back pocket and casts a drying spell on himself. 

He stares at Sirius expectantly for a moment. “Won’t you say anything?”

Sirius opens his mouth. He’s not sure of what he wants to say exactly, but what comes out is: “Why didn’t you use a permanent drying spell?”

Remus smirks. “Dramatic effect?”

“Dra…?” Sirius mumbles. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm down his heartbeat. “So,” he says.

“So,” repeats Remus. 

Sirius clears his throat. “Did you receive, um, my letter?”

“Why do you think I’m here?”

Sirius gapes. “Yeah, of course, stupid question”

They stay in silence for a minute, then:

“You don’t…”

“I don’t…”

Remus chuckles. “You go”

“You don’t have to say anything,” he states, though he doesn't sound nearly as confident as he’d wished. “We can just pretend I didn’t send the letter”

“Okay”

Sirius sighs, disappointed despite what he said. It’s not like he was sure, but he hoped…

“I don’t want to, though,” adds Remus. 

Sirius looks up, his heart jumping to his throat. Remus, in a gesture that surprises them both, steps forward and takes Sirius’ shaking hand. “You have to be serious about me,” he says. 

“I am,” replies Sirius, a smile already forming on his mouth. 

“And we have to be careful who we tell”

“We will”

“And if you break my heart…”

“I won’t”

“ _ If _ you do it,” inisists Remus, but he’s smiling as well. “I will cut your precious hair and burn it”

Sirius gasps dramatically. “You wouldn’t!” They laugh, and Sirius squeezes Remus’ hand, warm in his own. “If I hurt you, Moony, I will kick my ass myself”

Remus laughs. “Well, I…”

“Would you just kiss already?” yells a voice from the top of the stairs. They both turn to see James, standing in his stripped Gryffindor pyjamas with an indignant look on his face. “For fuck’s sake, some of us are trying to sleep”

“Fuck off, James” Sirius spits, then turns to Remus again. “So does this mean…?”

“Yes, Pads.” Remus steps closer, puts a hand on the back of Sirius’ neck, and joins their lips together. The kiss is quick, and Remus is gone before Sirius can even move his arms from his side, but it still sends a shiver down his back. “I pick you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fic. Leave a comment and make my day! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my isolation days so much better!


End file.
